


Waiting Game

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sandwich 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: While attending trade negotiations, Kathryn, Chakotay, and Mike are able to indulge in their relationship.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with the idea of these three in a happy, healthy, poly relationship. I'm hoping this is the first of many stories in this 'verse. Knowing me they will probably extend the range of emotions from fluff, to angst to Dark to all in between. 
> 
> Thank you to Jane_Dee01 for [indulging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741238/chapters/63801958) in my new obsession. *** NSFW art at link . And thanks to the gals in the Corner for also indulging. :)

  
Manip by the lovely and talented Jane_Dee01. 

Kathryn plopped into the chair and crossed her legs. She fanned out the cards in her hand and grumbled. “Where the hell is he?”

“I have no idea.” Chakotay shuffled from one foot to the other as he stood next to the fidgety woman. “Are you going to play a card?”

She huffed as she glanced at the man who honestly looked damned fine wearing a tuxedo. And noted he was only missing the jacket and his tie. And missing the tie was subjective, as it was still around his neck. Whereas, she was missing both shoes and her stockings. “Whose idea was it to play Strip Janto while we wait for our late security detail?”

“Security detail?” Chakotay pulled a chair closer and sat. “Back to that are we?”

She snickered, “if he doesn’t get here soon.” She played a card and glanced up, hoping it was the right one. Judging by the look on Chakotay’s face, it had been. She laughed. “Shoes off, buddy boy.”

He rolled his eyes and slipped off both shoes. “What time are we supposed to meet the Ambassador?” He shuffled and re-dealt the cards. Wincing when he saw his hand. There went his socks.

Kathryn glanced out the window and saw the second sun still high in the sky. “After both suns set.” She flicked a finger across her cards as she watched her first officer in anticipation of his move. 

He tossed a card onto the pile. She smiled. The card she played trumped his. She straightened her leg and drifted her toes down the front of his leg. “We’re evening out.” 

He hemmed and quickly removed his socks. “You know, I wouldn’t put it past Mike to wait just long enough for us both to be half naked before he shows up.”

Kathryn snorted, “wouldn’t be the first damned time.” She dropped her leg and sat straight. “He’s worse than you are.” She dropped her card and swiftly realized she was about to lose an article of clothing. “Dammit.”

Her companion smirked. “Time to lose your...” his eyes swept her from head to toe, “shirt, Captain.”

She rolled her eyes. “This dress is the only thing I have left.”

Dimples deepened with his widening smile. “Only?”

“Hrm,” She stood and slipped one of the thin straps off her shoulder. “If he’s as predictable as he usually is, the door should chime at any moment.” Kathryn grinned as she stepped forward, between the legs of her XO.

The door behind Chakotay chimed.

The white dress pooled at her feet. “As predictable as Tuvok interrupting us while we’re onboard the ship.” Splayed hands met at the top of her bare buttocks as she was pulled close to Chakotay. A moan interrupted her call to open the doors as her lover’s teeth scraped a pebbled nipple.

“Why is it that when I show up, you’re always naked?” 

Kathryn opened her eyes and regarded tuxedo-clad Mike Ayala, who stood behind the chair Chakotay was in, hands draped over his commander’s shoulders. “If you’d been here a half hour ago, you could have helped.”

Mike moved over to the bed and dropped. He lifted his legs one at a time and removed his shoes and socks as he spoke. “I was scanning the ceremony site for any potential dangers.” He slipped out of his coat and pulled his tie off. “I am still in charge of security this trip. I’d rather not face Tuvok’s wrath if one or both of you got hurt somehow.” He stood and unbuttoned his shirt.

Mike eased up behind Kathryn and bent to press a kiss at the crook of her neck. “Plus, I thought I’d be nice and give you two a chance to have some time alone.” His teeth pulled at her earlobe. “But you’re slipping, Captain.” Mike gestured toward Chakotay. “He’s still dressed.”

Chakotay rose from the chair, “I’m a better card player than she is,” he dragged a hand across Mike’s cheek and neck as he walked to the bed behind them.

Kathryn moved to Ayala and re-buttoned his shirt. “Since you’re both evenly dressed,” she crouched to the floor to gather up the discarded playing cards and then shuffled them, “How about the two of you play to see who gets to join me first?” She pulled Mike to sit next to Chakotay, while she folded her legs and climbed in beside them. “I’ll deal.”

Chakotay lost the first hand and lost his shirt. As he moved to take it off, Kathryn stayed his reach. “Uh, uh.” She moved behind him and with aching slowness removed the white linen, following each slip of the fabric with her hands. Once done, she dealt another round.

This time it was Mike who lost. Kathryn repeated the slow process when relieving her security officer of his shirt. She skimmed her hands over his chest, tweaking a nipple here and there. “Captain, if you don’t stop, I don’t think we’ll finish the game.”

She pressed a kiss on his upturned lips and moved away, dealing again. This time the men each dropped the same number card, but different suites. They turned to her to decide the winner. She declared a tie and insisted they both lose their pants. 

“You’re not going to help?” Ayala asked.

Kathryn crawled to the top of the bed and lay on the propped pillows. “Nope. I’m going to enjoy the show.” She gestured with her hand, “off with ‘em.”

“Is that an order?” Chakotay asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood.

Her lips curled upward. “Does it need to be?”

Mike regarded her with a raised eyebrow, then pushed up and glanced at the man who was standing in front of him.

Their eyes met in agreement, and both hooked their fingers around each of their belt loops and pushed them off. Underwear included; so now they were both as nude as the woman waiting patiently on the bed. With a subtle nod, two different hands grabbed each of Kathryn’s ankles and pulled her down the bed toward them.

Kathryn yelped as they yanked her downward. She laughed as both men pounced. She could feel lips trail up her inner thigh, so she spread her legs slightly to give the younger man room. 

Her fingers tangled in the short dark hair of the older man, slowly nibbling his way up her torso. She arched her back as Ayala’s tongue dipped between her labia at the same time as Chakotay latched onto a nipple. Kathryn mewled contentedly as both of her lovers paid their tribute to her body.

As she came down from the high of her first orgasm, Mike moved to the head of the bed. Kathryn rolled toward him, and Chakotay spooned behind her. He dragged his hands down to the apex of her thighs and sucked her earlobe into her mouth. He moved slightly down, nibbling at the sensitive spot on her neck. “I need to be inside you,” he whispered. She reached a hand back to clutch his buttocks in reply. 

Kathryn lifted her leg, opening access to the man who was positioning himself behind her. Mike scooted slightly away and leaned over Kathryn to cover her mouth with his, sucking her tongue and swallowing a moan as Chakotay thrust into her fully. He reached and rubbed his finger against her clit and the length of the penis as it moved in and out. 

She pulled slightly away, “Mike,” she panted as she grasped at his girth. “Please. I want to reach…” Understanding her need, he angled his body, allowing her to sink him deep into her mouth. 

Ayala threw his head back and gripped her hair, thrusting slightly as she moved her head up and down his length. “Fuck… Kathryn.” He replaced one hand with the other and reached with the now free hand to wrap around the shoulder of the man behind their woman. 

Kathryn could feel another orgasm, tantalizingly close, and sped up her hips to deepen her lover’s thrusts. Chakotay had also quickened, so she knew he was close too. Suddenly the climax was on her, and she lifted her head to cry out, when Mike stiffened and ejaculated unexpectedly onto her face. As she vocally moved through the heat of her pleasure and lay exhausted against Ayala’s abdomen, Chakotay came with a long, low growl. 

The three lay together, exhausted by their lovemaking for a moment. When she finally could formulate the words, Kathryn laughed against the warm sticky skin of the younger man, then lifted her head. “I’m glad you aim better with a phaser.” She licked his ejaculate from her lips and dropped her head again.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Kathryn.”

Chakotay pressed another lightly biting kiss against their Captain’s shoulder and lifted his lips with a smirk. He got up and went to the lavatory to grab a damp washcloth for Kathryn. He slid back into the bed and once she’d cleaned her face, pulled her against him. Mike shifted and rolled slightly so they were all lying close together, arms wrapped around each other. Chakotay mumbled, “We should rest a few minutes before we shower and get ready for that reception later.”

“Hmm,” Kathryn muttered sleepily as she snuggled comfortably in the warm embrace of her two lovers.

—

An hour later, they had finished their showers. Separately, so as not to lose any valuable time, and the three of them had re-dressed. That evening’s reception was the final capper in a week of ultimately successful trade negotiations. Voyager would have plenty of food and energy stores to take them through the next several months. It had also been a nice week-long retreat for the trio. It wasn’t often they could leave the ship together and truly indulge in their relationship. 

Polygamous partnerships were not unheard of in the Federation, but were still not common among humans. And there were definitely very few within the hierarchy of rank on a starship. But over time, Kathryn learned that Voyager was not just any starship. She hadn’t expected to be in a relationship with any man, let alone two, but then, this whole sojourn to the Delta Quadrant hadn’t exactly been in her plans either. As she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, she glanced at the men who had helped to make this nightmare of a journey tolerable and smiled. 

Chakotay stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss atop her head, “You nearly ready?”

She nodded and turned, “Mmhmm.” She kissed him warmly, deeply. “I’m going to miss this place. These people.” She drifted a hand over her first officer’s chest. “Mike.”

Two warm hands caressed and cupped her face. “I think it’s time that we combine my old quarters with ours and move Mike in with us.” 

“But, what about…”

Two thumbs gently pressed on her lips, halting her comment. “No one will care. We’re too far from Starfleet for it to matter.”

“Can we separate work from the relationship?”

Chakotay pulled her tightly to him. “Kathryn, you and I have been successfully doing that since New Earth. We’ve been doing fine since Mike joined us.” He kissed her again. “I think we’ll be alright.”

Kathryn leaned against the hard chest and looked into sincere dark brown eyes. “You’re right.” She glanced over to where Ayala was sitting and looking over the latest sensor sweeps that Harry had provided. Doing his job. “It will work.”

She stepped away, keeping her hand in Chakotay’s as they walked to where their security officer sat. She knelt in front of him and set the tricorder he held aside, then moved between his legs and wrapped her arms around his hips. “Chakotay and I were just talking, and I think it’s time to take us,” she gestured between the three of them, “to the next step.” She felt Chakotay crouch next to her as he took both their hands into his.

Mike looked between the two of them; confusion sparked in his brown eyes. “The next step?”

Kathryn continued, “We’d like for you to move in with us. Become a permanent part of our relationship.”

Chakotay jumped in, “I plan on combining my quarters with hers so that will give us plenty of space. An extra room should any of us need either privacy, or one-on-one time.”

With his gaze passing back and forth between the two of them, Mike could see they were serious. He gave them a smile. “But what about the ship? Our duty?”

Kathryn shook her head. “That won’t be any different from what it is now. While on the bridge, or on the job, it will be strictly professional. That has to be a hard and fast rule, or none of this will work.”

A smirk crept across Ayala’s mouth. “So, no ready room quickies?”

“No!” Kathryn laughed and gave his side a pinch. Her smile faded, and she turned serious. “I care deeply about you and I want both of you in my life. What do you say?”

He leaned in to kiss first Kathryn, then Chakotay. “I say what the hell. I’m tired of illicit planet side affairs.” Mike wrapped his arms around their shoulders, “I want to be at home with you, at home.”

Kathryn nodded. “Then we’ll do it.” She smiled, “I’ll speak with B’Elanna since I know she can be discreet and put in the order to have the bulkhead removed between the two quarters a. s. a. p. In the meantime, things may be a bit cramped, but we’ll make do.”

Chakotay stayed in the embrace for a few moments before declaring that they needed to be heading off to the reception. With a last squeeze of hands, The Captain of Voyager, her First Officer, and their Security Lieutenant left the suite for the last time and headed off to do their duty.


End file.
